Children of Time
by DisneyBabe903
Summary: The Doctor always thought that he was alone. Little did he know, there were many other half-Time Lords scattered throughout time and space each with a different purpose. Can these Children of Time band together and save their father from his death?
1. Prologue

**Hey, it's BananaBabe903 and DisneyLover903 here to deliver you a great story! :) Naturally, I write one chap, she writes the next, I write the next and so forth. This is our joint account, so check out our REAL accounts as well! **

**This chap will be written by MOI! 'Tis actually a Prologue, but whatever, right? :) Please R&R!!!!!!!! And I know you Doctor Who fans tend to not review, but please do, because it is greatly appreciated even if it is just a "good job". :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see below... except for the characters I made up but that's another back-story, Perry the Platypus!**

**Write on,**

**BananaBabe903 and DisneyLover903  
**

* * *

Prologue

Cold, thick snow made Jenny's blood freeze as she hurried along the icy planet. It was beautiful, actually, the soft blanket of snow dancing on the globes and tall structures—it quite reminded Jenny of a place she once knew… or a place she never knew—Gallifrey.

She crossed her arms over her chest and continued walking. The Ood had called her here—called her in a vision whilst she slept. They whispered her name and asked her to come, all of the Elders holding hands in a circle amongst each other… and her father… he was there as well… she saw laughter, such an evil laughter, and her father, unlike she had ever seen him before looked _scared_. Frightened. Chilled to the bone.

_And I can see why_, Jenny thought to herself as she spotted Ood Sigma, or at least, whom she thought to be Ood Sigma. _He was chilled to the bone in this hell of an icecap. _She waved, hoping it was Ood Sigma, for she could never tell one Ood apart from another. The Ood blinked once, which Jenny thought was a sign to tell her to follow him, because soon afterwards he began walking towards a dark tunnel. Jenny reluctantly followed.

They soon reached a small room, Ood Elders holding hands in a circle, candles illuminating the room… but even in the dim light, Jenny could tell that one thing was missing from her vision: the Doctor.

"Is the Doctor here?" she asked, cocking her head slightly as Ood Sigma led her into part of the circle. She grasped the slimy hands on either side of her and tried not to wince. On the weird factor in all things she had ever done, this was on top of the list.

"We are alone, dear Time Lord," Ood Sigma informed.

Jenny threw her head forward. "_We_?" she asked for confirmation. He blinked once in reply. Suddenly, the Ood started chanting and Jenny saw several images.

First she saw a blonde pretty girl in a white nightgown, outside on her balcony, staring at the stars. She sighed heavily and then took a sip of water. Next, there was another blonde haired (dirtier blonde) girl in her pajamas reading a textbook underneath her blanket with a flashlight—from what Jenny could tell it looked like a Math book. Then there was an African-English boy typing something up on his computer, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Next was a girl with brunette, frizzy hair that was sighing heavily and using her holographic keyboard and typing up what seemed to be a Facebook status. There was then two girls in one scene, one Asian and one Mexitalian (Jenny had learned the word from UrbanDictionary) chatting over White Chocolate Mochas at a thousand miles per hour. Another snippet was a brunette girl and a dark-haired boy, siblings probably, sitting in a dark cell in ragged clothing, an older lady (their mother) lying on the floor in the center, bleeding. After that scene was a very attractive guy with black hair making out with a girl with barely any clothes on, on his couch. The next scene was someone in a cat-suit spinning down from the ceiling on a rope attempting to steal a rare jewel.

The last scene was what made Jenny's two hearts stop. There was her father, lying on the floor, shattered glass surrounding him, people in magnificent gowns hovering above. He was bleeding, and his eyes were closed.

From what Jenny could tell, he was dead. She opened her eyes, pulling back from the rest of the Ood. "That's—that's my _father_," she whispered. "He's _dead_? He's going to _die_?" The Ood blinked at her, until one of the Elders (the one that looked the oldest) spoke in a haunting tone that Jenny would never forget.

"_Time is falling apart_

_It's ripping at the threads_

_Only one man can save the universe_

_Or everything will be dead_

_All evil shall awaken_

_All good will disappear_

_And every mystery that was solved_

_Will now become unclear._

_He will die at four knocks total_

_Only few can save his fate_

_Eleven children of Time themselves_

_Can purely save the day."_

Jenny was bewildered and hypnotized at the same time by the haunting prophecy. "So, what I'm supposed to do is find the 'Children of Time', scattered throughout time and space to save my father in time?" her voice was shaky.

The Ood blinked once. Jenny huffed in frustration. "Can you reply without _blinking_?" cried Jenny. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just, um, kind of overwhelmed right now." Her voice was on the edge of sounding hysterical.

"How am I supposed to find these children?" Jenny asked the Ood. Ood Sigma rose from the circle and handed her a telephone. It was already ringing.

"Hello?" the voice sang at the other end. It was airy and happy. _Flirtatious_, almost.

"Um, hi," Jenny said, quite unsure of what was going on. "Who is this?"

The voice on the other end chuckled. Definitely a male voice. "Isn't that what the person receiving the call is supposed to ask?" he teased.

Jenny laughed awkwardly. "I'm Jenny, uh…" her brain scrambled for a last name. "Jenny… Anomaly. What's yours?"

"Captain Jack," the man informed. "Captain Jack Harkness, pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**There's the chap! :) Next chap will be written by the loverly DisneyLover903! :)**

**Love you all!**

**BB903  
**


	2. Introductions

**AN: Ok, so as BananaBabe might have told you, I, DisneyLover903, have written this chapter. This is my first attempt at Doctor Who. Even though I am a long time watcher, I have never written for this category. So please don't flame me. Please?!**

**Also, this is me, BananaBabe903 beta-reading! Since I'm more comfortable w/ DW, DisneyLover has asked me to oh-so kindly beta and add some sentences and grammatical and conventional corrections here and there. :) Please review. **

**Oh, and one last thing I PROMISE! Check out my DW/TORCHWOOD crossover story called "The Nightmare Child" please! :)

* * *

**

Elody Anjel stood on her balcony, gazing over the beautiful scenery that was 18th century Paris. The wind slightly blowing and keeping her hair out of her face. The chill of the near winter air, kept her awake on this late night. Her bare feet felt the marble floor. Behind her, was the bedroom that she shared with 4 other children.

Elody walked back to the room that she shared with the 4 children that acted like siblings to her. Emma, the youngest, was running around with Clement, the eldest. Clement was 17 and almost to move out on his own. Emma, only 6 was a free spirit. She acted just like Elody when she was younger. Then there were the twins, Antoine and Brice. They were best friends and inseparable. Elody was the odd man out, and she always felt different.

She wasn't sure what was different, but she didn't care. One day she would wed, and then her life would be easy. She would have children of her own, and the they would have their own children. Then one day she would die, and the world go on.

Elody was religious and she would pray every night before bed. There was a cross over the fireplace, and that was where she would pray each night.

As she took her seat by the fireplace, she felt a slight pain in her head. She ignored it and scooted closer to the flames. The pain grew. Her head was throbbing now, and she heard a voice.

"Elody," it whispered. "Elody." She jumped up and backed away from the fireplace, slightly frightened. She retreated to her bed. She hid under the covers and drifted off to sleep, hoping to forget the voices.

* * *

"Stupid flashlight!" whispered a frustrated Rachel Tyler. She banged the small contraption on the side of her bed, hoping that would make it work. It flashed on and the young blond pulled it back up to where she was sitting. She pointed the source of light towards her studies. The 15 year old was attempting at her homework for the third time tonight. Each time there was an interruption. Either her mother having her do another chore, or her grandmother going on about some old fairy tale, if you could call it that.

Her story was going on and on about this person called the Doctor. She claimed that Rachel's mother, Rose, had traveled with him across the universe and time. Rachel didn't believe that. Her mother was never the bright type, and now she was living with her mother on a flat. Rachel didn't want that. She wanted to go to college and complete it, then maybe medical school, if she could afford it. She had her own fairy tale planned out.

The flashlight went out again.

"Ugh!" complained the blond. She threw the math book on the ground. As if on cue, the flash light went back on. She didn't bother to pick up the book. Suddenly there was a throbbing pain in her head. She put her hand up to her forehead and felt for a fever, there was none. Voices started to fill her head.

"Rachel, Rachel." they said in a soft tone.

"Mum, Gram?" she asked into the silence of her room. The voices continued.

"Rachel," they whispered again.

"Leave me alone! I'm not crazy!" she said a little louder than before. She slammed her head onto the pillow and tried to fall asleep, ignoring the siren call of the voices.

* * *

"Trey, it's time to go to bed!" yelled Martha Jones up to her son.

"Just one more minute Mum!" he threw back, knowing that in ten minutes he'd ask for another "minute". He typed away furiously at his game. Trey, was Martha Jones son. He was a typical nerd teenager. 14, no girlfriend, and always on his computer.

"Trey, get off that computer! It's going to fry your brain." she commanded. God, when did his mom get so--

"Yes, high score!" cried the excited boy. He got off the game and went straight to his blog. He pushed up his glasses and continued typing. He spun around in his chair and laid back. "Now the world knows." he said, feeling accomplished.

"Trey...!" Trey heard his mother yell from down the stairs. Footsteps approached his bedroom door. He quickly turned off the computer and ran to his bed. He took of his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He hopped into bed and pretended to be asleep. His mother poked into the bedroom and glanced over at the bed. She left the bedroom with out a sound. _She fell for it _thought Trey.

He got out of bed and went straight for the computer. He opened up the internet browser. His head started hurting. _It must be the screen_ he thought. He turned off the computer and went back to bed, with his head still throbbing.

"Trey," he heard a voice whisper.

"Don't worry mum, I'm going to bed." he said as he drifted off to sleep, not knowing that the voice wasn't his mother.

**

* * *

**

_**Donna Smith: Status: Worried about her father. He has been acting strange lately, but excited about her mother and her future travel to the library.**_

Donna Smith punched in her Facebook status late on a Sunday night. It was obviously true, for her mom River Song was going to a planet that was a large library. She wished she could go with, for she loved books, but her father said no. In the past 14 years, she barely ever saw her father; he was a traveler. But whatever he said goes with my mom. They had a strange trust in one another, more than regular couples. As if her father knew everything that was going to happen, and when.

Donna trusted her father, most of the time. But now she wasn't so sure. He was in a depression state because of her mom's trip to the library. River offered to skip the trip to make her father happy, but her father refused. He said it would mess up time and space. This was all strange to Donna, for she did not know what he meant. Neither did River.

Donna got a chat from a friend online.

**Message from Aaron Myers!**

**Aaron: Why you on so late? You never stay on past 11.**

**Donna: I was bored.**

**Aaron: And a no show at laser tag?**

**Donna: I didn't want to get shot! Plus my dad said no... he said those lasers are powerful now.**

**Aaron: The skills may come in handy, besides the clerk said if we had a girl come with us he would of given us a free round.**

**Donna: Well sorry I am your only resource for a female.**

**Aaron: You use big words.**

As Donna was typing, a slight pain started to grow in her head. Soon it was like a migrain and Donna couldn't bare it. Soon she heard someone whispering her name.

"Donna, Donna." she had no idea who it could be, for both of her parents were out of the house tonight.

**Donna: I gtg. Bye.**

Before Aaron could reply, Donna turned off the computer and rushed back to her bed, frightened.

**

* * *

**

"Get in there you creature!" Sam and Nico watched as their mother was beaten and then thrown into their cell. Nico had half a mind to get up and punch the guard in the nose, but if he did that he would never see his mother again. Lucy Saxon, their mother, lay in the center of the cell, not willing to move. Sam was in tears as she sat on the bench that her and her brother shared.

She got up and knelt down next to her mother. She tore off some of the little pants that she had and wrapped it around her mothers arm to stop the bleeding. Sam had to do this every night, for every night Lucy would be bleeding somewhere. She predicted that her mother wouldn't last much longer.

Sam told Nico her prediction one night, but he didn't believe it. Nico was very protective of his mother and sister. He and his sister were born in this cell, and for the past 16 years, this is all he had ever known. He treasured his life, but he would give it up for his sister or his mother, that is why his sister has never received a beating, but he is covered in scars.

Everyday the guards would come and pick one of them to torture, and every time they tried to pick his sister, he went instead. He could not do this for his mother, for she was the criminal. Technically he was an accessory. His mother had one benefit though. If Sam and Nico can survive 'till they are 18, they all go free. But that still leaves 2 years in the cell.

"Sam, Sam." a voice whispered.

"No, it's not my turn." she said. "Stop saying my name!"

"Nobody is saying your name." said Nico. Sam became scared and went to the corner of the cell and she tried to drift off to sleep.

"Nico, Nico." said the voice.

"Sam, I'm right here. You're fine." Nico walked over to Sam in her corner, to find that she was fast asleep. He sat down next to her and fell asleep as well, trying to ignore the voices.

* * *

"Mmm, Luke." moaned a girl. She was making out with her boyfriend on the couch. Luke was his name, and he was making out with one of his girlfriends on the couch. She was Izzy, but there was also Tyra, Aubry, and Lila, and those were just the official girlfriends. He had friends with benefits too. Luke was a player. Luke had done this so many times that he didn't get half the pleasure that the girls got.

Luke started to play with the bottom of her shirt. She allowed him to slide it off. They continued kissing. Soon his head started to hurt. He broke off of Izzy and put his hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Izzy, she was kind of a slut.

"Just my head." the pain increased. Then the voices came.

"Luke, Luke." they whispered.

"Izzy, are you saying my name?" he asked.

"No, but if you want me to, I will." she said seductively.

"Umm, you need go Izzy, tomorrow night, I promise." he said.

"Fine," she put her shirt back on and left the apartment that the teenager had to himself, even though he was only 17. Luke laid back on his couch, trying to ignore the voices.

**

* * *

**

"You ready for your first big heist?" asked Lady Christina to her daughter Kayla de Souza.

"Mom, I've done this before." she reassured. She had committed many heists before. Her first one was when she was 6, but now she was 16 and still going strong.

"Your goal is that jewel down there. We get it, we're rich for life." said Christina. Kayla hooked up to the equipment that her mom brought. She hovered over the opening, and lowered down. She slowly approached the jewel silent.

"Kayla," she heard a voice whisper. She looked up, trying to see her mom, but she wasn't there. She continued her journey towards the jewel. As she approached it, her head started to hurt, and the voice got louder. "Kayla." she grabbed the jewel as fast as possible, trying to ignore the pain. She started to retreat up as fast as she could. She went too fast and the cord snapped under the pressure. She fell to the floor, setting off the alarms.

"Shit."

* * *

"And then, Chandon and Tucker, ran straight into wall!" laughed Ember Ah.

"Oh, my God! I know they are like some of our best friends, but they can be so stupid! We so have to have them over this week!" giggled Katie Harkness in reply. The 2 girls were sitting at their favorite coffee place, Starbucks. They were sipping Vanilla cocoas, Starbucks' newest creation.

"And we can you want to know why?" she asked.

"Because.." started Ember.

"We have our own place!" they said in unison.

"Plus, tomorrow starts summer vacay!" said Katie.

"Yes!" said Ember.

"Being 17 rocks!" she took another sip of her cocoa. "But we have one more year of school! We'll be seniors!"

"Head class men! Nothing is better than this!" said Ember.

"Oh yeah, guess what my father gave me because we can't be boarded at school any more?" said Katie.

"What?" asked Ember.

"A time belt!" Katie lifted up her shirt slightly. "Dad said it's for emergencies only."

"Hawaii is an emergency right?" asked Ember.

"Yep," joked Katie. "And I have Aspirin, so no pain in time hopping!" said Katie.

"You think Jack would have thought of that sooner." said Ember. A slight pain started to grow in Katie's head. As it grew, voices started invading Katie's head.

"Katie, Katie." they said.

"Ember please tell me you are saying my name." said Katie.

"I'm not." said Ember. And as if on cue, Katie's cell phone went off. The Doctor had made it so anyone could call her from anytime or spot in the universe. She looked at the caller ID. It was her mother, Jenny.

* * *

**There's the chap by me!!! :) Next chap will be by BananaBabe903. She did beta-read this (she has spell-check) and she added more detail and sentences. **


	3. Connections

**Here's the next chap, written by moi, BananaBabe903!!! :) Please R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: As if. **

* * *

"So… we're supposed to find random kids scattered across Time and Space that are the Doctor's kids???" Jack asked, dubiously.

"Well… when you put it _that _way, you make it sound crazy," Jenny teased. Then she quickly added, "But it is kind of crazy… and, they're only _Earth _kids from what we know. The visions I saw weren't some weird, non-humanoid creatures like, erm, Daleks or anything."

Jack gave her the same look he had given her seconds before, the same look that made Jenny's two hearts speed up. "_Daleks_?" he asked, trying not to laugh. "Why in the universe would the Doctor mate with a freakin' _Dalek_? Is that even possible?"

Jenny began to laugh, wiping tears from her eyes. Ahh, her father? This Jack did lighten the load… Jenny then remembered the seriousness of the issue before them and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, can you find them or not?"

He sighed and replied, "I'll see what I can do. But see, I've recently left… an old partner behind, and I've sort of gone rogue. I can't just team up again, y'know, it's kind of hard to adjust." Jenny nodded her head, solemnly. He had told her absolutely nothing of her old life since the two had first met.

Jack sighed again, "Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I've never made it alone… God, you blondes do make me fall hard." And by the faraway look in his eyes, Jenny knew that she hadn't been the first "blonde" he had fallen in love with… and possibly, not the last.

* * *

There was like a mysterious bond between them that Rachel couldn't quite explain. Here she was, going up the escalator at Valley Springs Mall by herself going to Barnes N Nobles, and here was some bloke staring at her as he was going down the escalators. And boy, was he _cute. _Rachel clutched her "Mice and Men" book close to her chest and tried not to stare.

It wasn't love that connected them, it was something else… something more mystical and superstitious… something like, like… _destiny. _

"Hey, wait!" apparently he felt the weird connection too because he was soon running up the down escalator, much to other mall-goers annoyance. He met her at the top of the escalator, running his fingers through his dark brown/blackish hair. His eyes were pale-blue or grey, Rachel couldn't exactly tell, but his face looked somewhat familiar… like, he had been in one of her dreams or something.

This, was going a little too high on the weird-factor.

"Hey, I'm Luke." He stuck his hand out for Rachel to shake, which she did.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Tyler," she replied, tucking a golden blonde lock behind her ear. "So, umm…"

"I go to Hamilton High School, what about you?" he asked her.

Rachel was flustered but at the same time, mystified by this handsome stranger. "I go to Basha, actually," replied Rachel. "I'm a junior, what about you?"

"Senior," Luke responded. "How old are you? You look a little young to be a junior…?"

"Fifteen," she admitted. "I skipped a grade."

"Oh, of course. I'm seventeen, if you want to know." He glanced at his phone and Rachel wondered if she was boring him… but he was so cute! She couldn't let him get away like that!

"Hey, so, I was wondering if you wanted to like, get a coffee or something," Rachel quickly asked. "I mean, y'know, if you want of course…" she tried to change her accent slightly so that it didn't sound too "chav" or too "street". Lots of people could tell where you were from just by your accent, and she didn't want this boy knowing that she lived in Powell Estates.

"I'd love to. Hey, is that 'Mice and Men'? I love that book."

"Really?" Rachel blushed. The two began walking towards Starbucks, discussing everything they knew about themselves.

* * *

"We have to get out of here." Nico looked at Sam with such rage in his eyes, Sam believed that he would strangle the next prison guard that came to serve them their daily meal.

"We can't," their mother Lucy choked. She began coughing rapidly, blood spilling out of her mouth. "They'll (cough) find us." She laid back down, Sam ripping parts of her already ripped shirt to try to warm their mother.

"I've devised a plan," Nico said. "We leave tonight. During shift changes, the one at midnight needs glasses to see, so Sam, you sneak his glasses away and I'll ask to use the bathroom. I'll sneak out the window while you and mum sneak through the back door. Any questions?"

"Yes, just one," whispered Sam, meekly. "What if it doesn't work?" Nico was dumbfounded… here he was, bitter and ill-tempered, sacrificing medicine and food for his mother and sister, and here they had absolutely no faith in him.

"You doubt me?" he snapped. "After everything, you still don't trust your older brother!"

"You're o-only older by a minu-ute," Sam stuttered. "Not sure that counts."

Nico sunk back, his spine grooving into the gray, hard walls of stone. "Then we're stuck," he whispered, so quietly that neither his mother nor sister could hear him. "If this doesn't work, we're going to die here."

* * *

"Hey mom, did you read the morning paper?" Trey Jones asked his mother, calling from his bedroom. "A famous jewel was stolen last night from that one museum… one of the suspects is daughter of Lady Christina de Souza."

Martha scowled as she stirred the soup boiling on the stove. "Doesn't surprise me, all these royalty. Y'know, I used to know a lord once…" her voice trailed off, and Trey began to wonder if something was wrong.

"Mom? You okay?" he asked. Martha wasn't technically his actual mom, he was adopted, though people said he had her eyes…

She snapped back to reality. "Yup, I'm fine…" Suddenly, a loud whirring noise filled the house.

_Vhorup, vhorup, vhorup! _

"No," whispered Martha. "It can't be." Trey got up and ran to the living room where the noise was coming from. In his living room was a blonde woman, a man in a trench coat, oh, and a red telephone booth.

"How you managed to build another TARDIS is beyond me," the man was commenting to the girl. The girl blushed.

"Oh, Time Lord technology. I just borrowed some of your information from the 51st century, made minor repairs to my old space machine, and voila!" Suddenly, they seemed to notice the gaping teenage boy.

"Oh, hello!" the blonde lady waved. "I'm Jenny, and this is--,"

"Captain Jack Harkness." Martha entered the living room and stared in shock.

"Hello, Ms. Martha Jones," the man called "Jack" said, grinning at his mother flirtatiously. "Long time no see. Now, excuse us for a second, we have a little erm, question for Trey."

* * *

**There's the chap! :) Please do review even if its just a "good job"! DisneyLover903 will have the next chap!**


	4. Speculations

**This is DisneyLover903 again! This chapter is a little long, but I liked writing it! Scratch that, I LOVED writing it! Hopefully you like reading it as much. Enjoy!**

**Beta Read by BananaBabe903**

**Disclaimer: Should I even say anything?**

***

"Uh, what?" asked the confused teenager. He was still gawking at the amazement of an actual spaceship in his house. Although, he expected the ship to be larger and not a red telephone booth. He examined the booth from afar, staring past the blond women who was trying to get his attention. He couldn't seem to figure how the 2 of them fit inside the small mechanism.

"Trey," said Jenny, waving her hand in front of the boys face, breaking his stare.

"Yes?" he snapped back into attention once he noticed that a girl other than his mom was talking to him.

"We have a few questions for you," stated Captain Jack. Martha tried to slip out of the room, not sure why they were here. But she was positive it had something to do with her and the Doctor. "You too Martha." he added.

"Trey, do you know where your father is?" asked Jenny.

"Yes, he is at work." replied Trey, referring to Mickey Smith.

"No, your real father." said Captain Jack.

"That is my real father. His name is Mickey Smith." reassured Trey. Captain Jack shot Martha a glare as she sunk into her seat.

"Martha, do you have something you want to say to your son?" asked Captain Jack, giving her a chance to clear the air. She nodded unsure of how to tell her son the news coming ahead.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put this." she began. "But Mickey Smith is not your actual father." Martha closed her eyes, waiting for her sons reaction. She heard no screams, no yells, so she opened her eyes. Trey's mouth gaped open as his mind tried to wrap around the fact that he did not know who his real father was.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" he yelled. "Who? Why? When? Mum! Mum?" Trey was so in shock that he couldn't even ask real questions. He could only get out the first word.

"Your father isn't even human! In fact he's a Time Lord. Remember when I would tell you stories when you were little? About this character called the Doctor, and his companions? Yeah, there is a funny ending to that story... Haha." she said, trying to make the news lighter by laughing a little. Trey's expression turned from shock to excitement as he pieced everything together. _If my father is an alien, doesn't that make me one too? _he thought.

"Wait, so I am an alien?!" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Half, you are half Time Lord." corrected Jenny.

"So that's why you're here?" asked Trey. "To tell me that I am not completly human?"

"No, that's just part of it. We need you to come with us." said Captain Jack.

"Why?" asked Martha. Her maternal instincts had taken over. She didn't want her son to leave.

"The Doctor is in trouble. We need all of his children to help him." said Jack.

"Wait, there's more?!" asked Martha in shock. Suddenly she felt betrayed. As if she was cheated on, even though it was only a one night stand before she left the Doctor forever.

"Yes, he has 6, that we know of. And then we have 3 others who are going to help us." said Jenny.

"Well, will you come with us or not?" asked Captain Jack. Trey tried to contemplate going with them. He wanted to, but he didn't know how it would be possible with that small box they called a spaceship. Captain Jack saw Trey eyeballing the ship as he was thinking. "Don't worry, it's bigger on the inside." he added. With that in mind, Trey had made his decision.

"Ok then, let's go!" he yelled as he ran towards the ship. He tried to open the door to find it was locked. Jenny walked over and unlocked it. He stepped inside, waving goodbye to his mother. Martha returned the wave, afraid if she would ever see her son again. Feeling silenced by her own son and emotions, she didn't even bother to say anything. Captain Jack let out a small wave and stepped into the booth. He closed the door and the familiar sound of travel rang through the house.

_Vhorup, vhorup, vhorup! _

* * *

Elody had been in bed since she heard the voices a few nights before. She had not been to the fireplace, and it scared her to even look at it. To make matters worse, Clement had left the orphanage, leaving Emma in tears. She had been hounding Elody to play with her, only urging Elody to stay in bed even more. The elders had diagnosed her sick, but didn't bother to do anything with her. They never did anything.

"Elody! Peese come pway with me?" asked Emma. She shook the sleeping figure that was Elody.

"Not now Emma." she complained.

"But Bryce and Antoine are down at the market with the elders and you are supposed to watch me!" cried Emma.

"I can watch you from my bed. Remember I'm sick." Elody let out a quiet fake cough.

"You're not sick! Ever since Clement left you have been in bed! You miss him! You must of looooooooooooved him!" she slurred out the last part for effect.

"Yeah, I was in love with Clement." lied Elody. If she had told Emma the real reason she was in bed, she would not believe her.

"Clement and Elody sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-... ing! First come loves, then comes marriage, than comes baby in the baby carriage!" Emaa repeated the song as she danced around the room, not sure how to spell 'kissing' just yet. Elody groaned into her pillow.

_Vhorup, vhorup, vhorup! _

"What was that?!" Elody shot up in bed as she looked around the room. A giant red telephone both was in front of her. Emma poked her head out from behind it. Elody, not sure of what the contraption was, or why it was in her room, jumped out of bed and grabbed Emma. The door on the machine clicked open. Expecting a weird creature or an assassin to come out, she was shocked to see a blond with a kind face.

"Are you Elody?" asked the women. Afraid to answer, (but also afraid to not answer) Elody nodded her head. "My name is Jenny and-"

"Woah!" the women was cut off by a teenage boy running out of the booth. The boy ran straight for the balcony. He leaned over the edge. "18th century France! This is amazing!"

"Trey!" Another person stepped out of the booth. It was a man in a trench coat. He ran out to the balcony and pulled the Trey back into the room. "If anybody saw you, we could have a major problem on out hands." he threatened.

"And this is Captain Jack Harkness and Trey."

"Hi!" yelled the boy obnoxiously.

"Why did we pick him up first?" muttered Captain Jack to himself.

"Why are you here? And what is this giant thing in our bedroom?" she asked. Jenny noticed the little girl in Eldoy's arms.

"Crap, she was supposed to be alone!" said Captain Jack.

"She's 6, she won't remember. Elody, do you know who your father is?" asked Jenny.

"No, I don't know who either of my parents are. I'm an orphan and so is Emma." said Elody referring to the little girl.

"Well, this one is going to be awkward. Where to begin...? Your mother is the queen of France... more like mistress... Yeah, let's start with that." said Jenny as if she was talking to herself.

"My mother is Madame De Pompadour? I find that hard to believe. She has 1 child, and the other one died. I think I would know if she was my mother." she pointed out. "I'm not royalty."

"Not full royalty, you are only half." corrected Jack.

"Then who is my other half, if you think Madame De Pompadour is my mother?" asked Elody.

"This one may be even harder to believe than your mother. Your father is an alien." stated Jenny flatly.

"And you're my half sister!" screamed Trey.

"Now Trey, she is probably scared of having an alien for a father. Let's not make it worse by telling her she is related to you." said Jack. Jack was obviously not fond of Trey.

"You guys are insane. You need to see a doctor." she stood up and headed towards the balcony so she could send out for a doctor.

"Yes, actually we do," Jack muttered under his breath, but loudly enough for Jenny to hear. Jenny giggled and then went melancholy again.

"Elody, we are serious. Your father is dying. Have you felt any pain within the past few days?" asked Jenny. Elody remember the headaches she felt near the fireplace.

"How do you know about those? I didn't even tell the elders." she asked, suspicious.

"Because I had them too." said Trey, a little bit more calm. Elody was now terrified.

"Will you come with us so we can save your father?" asked Jack.

"What about Emma?" asked Elody. Emma was goofing around with Trey. Elody couldn't help but worry about her.

"She would have to stay. She's to young, she would get hurt." said Jenny. Jack heard a beep come from his wrist watch.

"We're running out of time, the elders are approaching." he warned. "Trey, get inside, we may need to make a quick get away." Trey waved good bye to Emma and obeyed.

"So will you come or not?" asked Jenny. Elody looked at the booth and then at Emma. After a few minutes of thinking, she heard the footsteps of the elders and the other children.

"Ok, I will come with you." Elody stepped into the booth and Jack and Jenny followed. Elody waved goodbye to Emma and the booth started to disapeared. As the children walked in, Emma stood there staring at where her friend once stood.

* * *

"Shit." Kayla cursed as she heard the alarms go off. She huddled the stolen jewel to her chest and sprinted for the nearest exit. She slid around the corner. Facing 2 guards, with guns locked and loaded. They notice who she was as soon as they saw her face. She was the only 16 year old professional thief. Kayla turned on her converse heels, (she always found them best for these kinds of chases) and sprinted down the hall once more.

_Vhorup, vhorup, vhorup! _

"Nice new alarm." she muttered as she sprinted through the halls. Suddenly her face came in contact with cold metal, cold red metal. She stepped back and saw that the thing she hit was a telephone box. "Never seen this one before." She ran around the box and headed for the back door. Almost making a clear get away, she ran into a man with a trench coat. He was armed and ready to defend himself.

"Seriously? I come to make a simple pick up, and I have to stop a teenager from getting away with London's pride. My work is never done." he complained. He chased after Kayla as she ran through the halls. When the two came to a dead end, Jack was satisfied that he had her cornered. "Now, you can hand over the jewel and we can go through this the easy way, or you can try to fight me and go through the hard way."

"Well, you can forget the first option." snapped Kayla, clutching the jewel even harder than before.

"Ok then," Jack clicked his gun and started to aim. "We can play rough."

"Jack!" yelled Jenny from behind. She walked up beside him.

"Oh come on!" complained Jack. "I can't have any fun can I..."

"Normally I would let you beat the hell out of a robber, but not this one. Kayla De Souza, come with me." Kayla confused, but slightly relieved that she wasn't getting shot followed the blond.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" she asked.

"My name is Jenny and this is Captain Jack Harkness. We have been looking for you. Your name appears everywhere. Did you know you are wanted in America, even though you have never even been there? You are popular." said Jenny. Jack didn't say anything. He was muttering to himself about not being able to do anything.

"Why would you be looking for me? Are you with the police?" she asked defensively.

"No, but we have a proposition for you." Jenny stopped walking as we approached the telephone booth. "Your father is in trouble."

"My father left before I was born." said Kayla. "I don't even know who he is."

"How do we put this, your father is an alien. In fact, the best alien to ever walk the earth, the Doctor." said Captain Jack.

"My mother once said something about him..." trailed off Kayla, remembering the story.

"Well, he is dying and we need all of his children to help him." said Jenny.

"There are more of us? And why is he so important any way?" asked Kayla. Jenny's blood started to boil in anger at the disrespect that the teenager had shown.

"First, yes there are more of you. And second, this man is more important than anybody you will ever meet. He has saved your life millions of times and he has saved your mother too. In fact, if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here. And mostly, he's my father." said Jenny with a tense sound in her voice.

"Oh, I see." said Kayla a little more sympathetic.

"So will you come with us?" asked Jack.

"What if I don't want to?" retorted Kayla.

"If you don't, we turn you in." threatened Jenny.

"Let's go save dad!" she said sarcastically as she stepped into the phone booth.

**Did you like it? Please tell me if you did! (I said please.) BB903 told me that Doctor Who doesn't review that much, and I am used to getting lots of reviews from my veiwers in my regular archives. So please? For me? You don't want to scare someone from an archive, do you? Hope not. So please review!**

**PS Next chap by BB903**


	5. Designations

**Here's the chap, written by moi, BananaBabe903! :) Please R&R!!!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: Yes, Earth, I, fanfiction writer BananaBabe903 own Doctor Who. Pshaw. :D Jjkjkjkjkjk**

* * *

"Eh. Ma. Gawd. Ember, did you hear that?" Katie Koleman cupped her ear. She began giggling excitedly. "Ehmagawd, Em, that's the TARDIS!!!!" Ember jumped up excitedly, spilling her vanilla bean drink all over her jeans, but she didn't care. The Doctor was back! And if he was back… that meant that he needed their help!

The two girls eagerly waited for the TARDIS to appear… but instead of seeing the usual blue box, a red telephone booth appeared, and Jenny and Captain Jack Harkness stepped out.

"Ehmagawd, _MOM_!" Katie cried. "I can't believe it's you!" she began to embrace her when Jenny cocked her head slightly looking uncomfortable.

"Uhh, we haven't met you yet… I think. Jenny, you have a daughter?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, looking confused.

"Oops," muttered Ember. "Kay, looks like you made a mistake. This Jack and Jenny haven't met us yet…" she exchanged a quick glance with Katie. "Guess we know how they met us!" she shrugged. Ember extended her hand towards Jenny and then Jack.

"Ember Ah. This is Katie Koleman. She's err, never mind. You'll figure out eventually. Anyway, we used to travel with the Doctor… but apparently that's in _your_ future, so never mind. Gawd, all this time travel is uber-confusing." Ember stepped back so that Katie could shake their hands as well.

"What I want to know is why the Doctor picked up some giggly valley girls as companions," Jack whispered to Jenny, who smiled in reply. "Whoever their parents are must be proud."

"The Doctor is dying. We tracked one of your…" Jenny looked at both Ember and Katie when she said that. "We tracked one o your guys' Time Lord essence and came here. We have to save your dad before it's too late."

Jack nodded in agreement. "The universe needs the Doctor to survive." Ember and Katie exchanged looks.

"We're _both _Time Lords," Katie said.

"More, wibbly wobbly timey-wimey stuff again," Ember tried to explain. She then looked up at Jenny's red TARDIS. "How'd you make a TARDIS? Ehmagawd, can you teach me???" even as an eighteen year old; Jenny had to admit she acted somewhat like a twelve year old fan-girl. Though Jenny had to admire their charisma—her father always did pick up the odd ones.

"We can explain it on the way there," Jenny smiled. She quickly escorted the two girls into the TARDIS. "It's a looong trip. Oh, and Ember, Katie? Meet Trey and Elody."

* * *

"Donna! Can you help me with this?" Donna Smith sighed as her mother, River Song-Smith called from her bedroom. "It's our date tonight—your father and I before I leave for the library expedition! Can you help with the back lock?"

"Coming mom!" Donna shut her PearPad shut, turning off the hologram keyboard and jogged to her mom's room. Gawd, in the future you'd think at least they'd get rid of all things running. She saw her mother trying to squeeze into a black cocktail dress.

"Help," her mom wailed. Donna stifled a giggle as she walked over and tried to zip up her mom's dress.

"Why are you attempting to look like Kassanda Kardashian again?" giggled Donna.

"This was the dress I met your father in. Yes, Donna, even twenty-years later, I can fit into a—ooh! Size...! One!" her mother sucked in her breath as Donna zipped it to the very top.

"River! It's time to go!" her father, Jonathan Smith entered the walk-in-closet. He whistled at the sight of his wife.

"Oh, daddy, I love your haircut!" Donna added as she patted the top of her dad's head, his ginger, newly cut hair gelled to the side.

"Thanks love." Her father's voice sounded choked, almost forced. Donna, not known to have the best relationship with her father could tell by the thin smile on his face that something was wrong. But she didn't say anything. This was her parents' night—they deserved it after fourteen years of raising their brat.

Her father kissed her on the cheek and River waved bye to Donna. "We'll be home by ten," River sighed, staring into her father's "endless eyes".

"You kids have fun," smiled Donna as her parents left. After she heard the front door slam, she shivered to herself. When parents acted mushy, it was _soo _gross!

Suddenly, she heard a weird noise. It sort of sounded like a low-pitched police siren… but it sounded like it was right next to—

"Aaah!" Donna jumped back to avoid being crushed by what appeared to be a red telephone booth. With that, a blonde decked out in green army clothes and a man in a trench coat appeared. "How—what? You…" she narrowed her brown eyes at her. "That's not supposed to happen! You know the Code has prohibited time and space travel inside of homes!" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked over the strangers head-to-toe. "And who are you? Army Barbie and Flasher's R Us?"

Jack let out a laugh. "Haha, sense of humor. You must be the Doctor's daughter." He stuck out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness." He let his hand drop after several seconds without Donna shaking it.

"Jenny," smiled the blonde. "Jenny, err, Anomaly-Smith."

"Donna." Donna's voice was harsh and cold and she mentally scolded herself, and then retreated on the thought. Why shouldn't she be harsh? Some weirdos were inside of her home!

With that the blonde, err, "Jenny", looked around and asked to Jack, "Where are the others?" Uh oh. What did Barbie mean by "the others"? Were they kidnapping Donna? With that thought, Donna naturally took a step backwards.

Jack rolled his eyes. "After Trey's little 'France Scene' I locked the TARDIS door." At that exact moment, bangs and shouts were heard on the door of the TARDIS. Donna's ears perked at the spaceship's name.

"The TARDIS?" asked Donna. "My dad has one of those." She uncrossed her arms.

Jenny sighed. "Okay, Donna, listen. Your dad's in big trouble, and we have to save him."

Donna was taken aback. "What? I just saw my dad five minutes ago! He's _fine_."

Jenny opened her mouth to speak when Jack interjected. "One question, Donna. Is he ginger?"

Barbie rolled her eyes and said, "That's not the point. Donna, your dad in the past is in trouble. And if you don't help us now, you might not be born and your dad might not even exist anymore unless you help us. Please, Donna. We need your help. You have to trust us."

Donna thought quietly to herself. This was her dad. Maybe they were right, and maybe the fate of the universe WAS in her hands. But maybe if they wrong, she could die and be kidnapped. Was that her fate?

"Okay," Donna said. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Yeah, I don't see my dad either. I've never met him, I think. Dads… can't trust 'em, can you?" Rachel Tyler looked up in the eyes of her new best friend _and _crush, Luke Cooper.

"Yeah, I seriously can't stand them." Luke sipped his orange juice and looked into the warm, chocolately brown eyes. For some reason, this girl didn't totally jump on him or fall head over heels in love with him… she didn't kiss him yet and they had already been together for thirty-one minutes. With that, Luke's head began hurting and then that was followed by a "vhorup" noise repeated over and over.

With that, a red telephone booth appeared out of nowhere about ten feet away from where they were sitting. Luke looked over at Rachel, whose jaw was dropped to the ground. With that, a _very _attractive blonde jumped out of the telephone booth and remarked to the very attractive man next to her, "Well, you didn't crush anyone this time." The man held up his hands in defense.

"Ooh, watch it Blondie. I get it, I get it." The two looked over at Rachel and Luke.

"Oh! Hi, um, I'm Jenny. I'm your half-sister." Jenny cocked her head at how weird that sounded. "Um, you're Rachel, right?"

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah," she replied, faintly. "Rachel Tyler." She quickly regained herself, cleared her throat and said, "And this is uh, Luke."

"I know." The man who introduced himself as Jack had a solemn, almost angry expression on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest in a defensive way.

Luke scoffed. "How do you know?"

Jack sighed and looked at Luke intensely. "Okay, this is going to sound really corny, but here it goes: Luke, I am your father."

"I don't have a father, you frickin' moron!" Luke shouted, standing up. "And I never will! Just, God dammit, why are you even here? To pick me up?"

Jenny sadly looked at Jack, understanding his facial expression. "Rachel, Luke, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But we need your help. Let us explain and please come with us."

* * *

Darkness. Pain. That was all Nico ever knew. And as he watched his mother choke on blood, his younger twin sister tending their mother beside her made him want to cry. But Nico couldn't cry. He was supposed to protect them, and here they were—rotting in a jail cell.

Sam tried to make Lucy as comfortable as possible, but Nico knew she didn't have much time left before her whole body was bloody and bruised.

Suddenly, Lucy jerked her head up, much to her own pain. "Did you hear that?" she choked. "I've heard that before… I've heard that before…"

"Mom, lie down. It's not good for you," Sam softly instructed. His sister had the biggest heart ever. Even in the dim lighting, Nico could tell that Sam was crying as a tear slid down her cheek. It was hell just watching his sister cry.

Lucy pushed her daughter's hand away—something she had never done before. "Can't you hear it, Nico?" she turned to her son. "Can't you hear it? The sleigh bells of an angel?"

At first Nico thought she was referring to Santa Clause, which Sam and Nico had heard stories from the few kind nursemaids, but then he heard the noise too. And right in front them appeared a red telephone booth. A blonde in army green and a man in a trench coat stepped out—two of the few faces Nico had seen before in his life.

The two were shocked at the condition Nico and his family was living in. Nico looked over at his sister and mother—his sister, her jaw dropped to the ground and his mother, green eyes filled with joy.

"You came," croaked Lucy. She opened her mouth to continue talking but coughed blood instead.

"We're here to get you out of here--," Jack was interrupted by the warning bells going off. "Crap, they know we're here!" with that, the TARDIS began to defabricate.

"No, they're messing with it! We can't be in here! Uhh… take this!" Jenny threw what looked like a key to Nico, and ran into the spacecraft with Jack and then disappeared.

"Use it," Lucy demanded. Nico pressed the key into the lock and the door slid open. The TARDIS reappeared on the other side of the hall, but Nico could still see it. Jenny and Jack were outside and waving at them, urging them to run to them. Nico had no choice—he had to trust these strangers or else his mother and sister would be dead.

"C'mon, Sam, we gotta go!" Nico helped his sister up and wrapped their only blanket around their mother. "C'mon, mom! Get up! This is our last chance!" Lucy tried, but could not get onto her feet.

"She can't get up!" Sam pointed out.

"Please, mom!" Nico shouted, eyes welling with tears. This was their last chance… their only moment. They _had _to escape, they just _had _to. If they didn't, the guards would give them a beating for sure. "C'mon, mom, _please get up_!" Nico's voice was slightly hysterical as he pushed his tears away.

"Go on… without me," sputtered Lucy. The sirens were still ringing, and Nico could hear Jack's voice yelling at him. The barks of dogs and guards came closer, and Nico knew it was now or never.

"C'mon Sam, we gotta leave her." Nico grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her out of the cell.

"No! Mom!" wailed Sam. Nico turned his head and saw the guards and dogs running down from the east hallway. They barely had enough time to make it to Jenny and Jack.

"Sam, now!" with his final strength in his arm, Nico pulled his sister down the hall, fighting back tears. Nico didn't dare turn around and see his mother crying there on the ground, her last chance at escaping gone.

Nico could see that Jenny and Jack were ten yards away. The howling of the dogs and screams of the guards ordering them to stop sounded like they were right in his ear.

"Ah!" Nico felt his arm drop and looked down. Sam was lying on the ground, a bullet lay in her stomach. Blood dripped on Nico's arm and he looked in her eyes.

"Sam! Nooo!" he cried. Before he knew it, he felt strong arms grasp him from both sides and pulled him away from his dying sister. He saw her cough up blood, her thin brown hair stringy and in front of her face, shielding her pained eyes from her brother—Nico knew she had did that so he would keep on going… one of them had to be alive, and Sam knew it wasn't going to be her.

Nico stared as the red door closed in front of him, he sitting on cold, metal floor. The TARDIS, as some people referred to it, began shaking back and forth but Nico didn't notice. He noticed nothing. All he saw was his mother's pained eyes as she took one last look at her son and daughter. Sam's eyes, as they were hidden behind her bangs, filled with grief and agony, but urged Nico to go on.

The pain in those eyes was all these peoples' faults. The people that had supposedly "saved him". He heard them whispering behind him. He was still an outcast. Nico reopened his eyes to see that he was staring at the door that separated him and his family. He remembered those eyes. Those eyes were going to be what urged him to keep fighting for revenge—for revenge on his family. His sister and mother would not die in vain. His "rescuers", his "salvation", were going down.

* * *

**There's the chap! :) Hope u liked it! Please REVIEW! Press that little button there and I'll give you, oh, IDK, a virtual milkshake? :) Ahaha I'm such a dork! Anyway, please review! Next chap NATURALLY will be by DisneyBabe!**


	6. Congregation

**AN: Hey, it's DisneyLover903! this is my addition to the story! No flamage please!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I.... Actually, I would leave it alone. I love it anyways! But I don't own it, so never mind.**

Congregation

"Welcome to the TARDIS." said Jenny as Nico walked into the what seemed like small contraption. Turns out, it was bigger on the inside. The console room room was identical to the original TARDIS. Jenny wanted to give it the Doctor's personal touch, with her own twist. Of course, that twist was only seen from the outside. Nico was dumbfounded as he saw that the room was much larger and full of teenagers. They were all talking with each other, as if they had known each other for ages. Like they found their other half. The thought angered him as he remembered the scene that happened only minutes ago.

"Aww, I miss the console room!" said Ember as she spun around in the head seat, normally where the Doctor would sit. Katie walked up behind her and put a hand on the spinning chair, stopping it.

"But sadly this isn't the real console room." said Katie.

"Boo Hoo!" fake cried Ember. "I bet I could still fly this thing!" The teenager started to press buttons and she felt the TARDIS jerk.

"Stop! My dad will kill us!" said Katie.

"He doesn't even know you! He won't care!" said Ember.

"Who won't care?" asked a male voice from behind the girls. Expecting to see Captain Jack, Katie turned around hesitantly. Instead she saw a much younger boy, probably her age. "Why, aren't you fine." he complimented. Katie couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "My name is Luke, and you are?" he asked. Immediately realizing who he was, she snapped out of her giggles. It was her brother, well, half brother.

"I'm Katie...uh Coleman!" she said excitedly and she stuck out her hand.

"Uh, ok." he said as he shook her hand. It wasn't his ideal greeting.

"And the girl typing away is...?" he asked.

"My BFFFL Ember Ah." said Katie.

"I hope we get to know each other, if you know what I mean." said Luke with a wink. Disgusted, Katie shooed him away and turned back to the console.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Rachel felt slightly heartbroken as she saw Luke talking to the other 2 girls. She wasn't watching him of course, she was having a conversation with Elody, Trey, and Kayla. She just happened to see him over Trey's shoulder.

"Parlez-vous francais?" asked Elody.

"What?" asked Kayla.

"No speaky french." said Trey as if he was speaking to a 3 year old.

"Very well, I can speak english." said Elody. Trey gawked in amazement at the bilingual girl. Kayla and Rachel just ignored it like it was nothing.

"That makes things easier." said Rachel. "I'm Rachel Tyler."

"And I am Eldoy Anjel. And what are your names?" asked Elody.

"My name is Kayla de Souza." said Kayla.

"My name is Tr-tr-e." stuttered the boy.

"Yes, I know your name. It is Trey Jones. I met you in France, back at the orphanage." said Elody.

"Nice to meet you all." said Rachel.

"Nice to meet you too." said Kayla. She was still in her cat suit. "I wish I could change."

"Me too," said Elody, for she was still in her pajamas.

"You look fine." said Trey, who had no sense of fashion at all. His mother still laid out his clothes for him.

"Says the boy with tape on his glasses." said Kayla as she fled the group of what she thought was nerds.

* * *

Nico Saxon sat by himself, missing his sister. He had just seen her die, and he had just seen his mother for the last time. A girl with frizzy brown hair walked over and sat next to him.

"You don't want to be here either?" asked the girl. "My name is Donna Smith. What's yours?" she said, trying to lighten his mood.

"Nico Saxon." she recognized the last name instantly. Although she had never met anyone with the last name Saxon, she had heard stories from her parents about the family. She thought there were 2 kids, twins actually, and she thought they were in jail.

"Don't you have a sister?" asked Donna. Nico's fist clenched as he heard those words.

"Had, I had a sister." he was able to get out.

"What do you mean 'had'? Is she ok?" asked Donna, sympathetically.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone." said Nico. He turned his back as Jenny and Jack came into the center of the console room.

"How in the world are we going to control a group of teenagers?" whispered Jenny.

"I don't know, but I am always up for a challenge." He looked around the room to the 9 teens. "Everyone quiet!" he yelled. Surprisingly, they all cooperated.

"Now, most of you know who we are and why we are here. But for those who don't, I am Jenny and this is Captain Jack." said Jenny. "We have traveled the earth and time itself to find the nine of you. We need each and everyone of you to save our father." said Jenny.

"Our father?" asked Rachel. "We're related?"

"Yes, you are all half brothers and sisters. Except Luke, Ember, and Katie." pointed out Jack. Luke took advantage of the situation and winked at Ember and Katie. Ember took it as a compliment and Katie gagged slightly.

"Now, that we have that little bit of information covered, you guys can just chill in your rooms." said Jack.

"What rooms?" asked Kayla.

"Uh, just go through that corridor and walk along till you find some bedrooms. There should be enough." said Jenny, uncertainly.

"Maybe our old rooms are still there!" yelled Katie.

"What are we doing standing here then?!" asked Ember. The 2 girls ran off down the hall.

"They will definitely be the hardest." said Jack.

"I don't know, there is definitely something about them that seems familiar. I'm not sure from where though." said Jenny as the other teens followed the girls down the hall.

"Yeah, I guess. They seem to know a lot." said Jack.

"Yeah, like they have done this all before." said Jenny.

"And why did that one with the brown hair hug you when we picked her up?" asked Jack.

"I am just as clueless." An explosion rocked the TARDIS.

"Sorry! I just found these explosives, this is so cool!" yelled Trey.

"Never mind what I said about the girls being the hardest." muttered Jack as he sat down in the captain's chair.

**AN: I hoped you liked it! Please review! Next chap by BananaBabe903!**


	7. Fascination

**Hey, this is BB903! :D Please READ and REVIEW!!!! :) Even if its just a "good job". **

**Disclaimer: Would I really be on here if I DID own Doctor Who???**

* * *

Donna slipped under her warm bed sheets after Flasher and Barbie instructed that they "needed a good night's sleep and a great breakfast tomorrow because breakfast is the 'most important meal of the day'". Donna couldn't care less.

She pulled the covers up to her chin, thinking about the day. As far as her parents knew, she was at home on Facebook or Tweeting some event that had happened at the day. Is that how they saw her? A freaky, unfashionable, quiet computer-addict? Probably. Her parents never really cared about her—her dad could barely speak about emotional times with her without choking up or getting upset, and her mum, well, her mum always wanted the perfect daughter—someone who was blonde, and beautiful, and was bilingual, and spoke French and…

Somebody like Elody. Donna pondered in her mind about each of her new "roomies". There were two crazy, wild seventeen-year olds that seemed to be on a sugar-hype every two seconds. Then there was that attractive, player boy, and that girl in a cat suit. There was that nerdy kid, the French girl, that other blonde with the big chocolatey eyes whom Donna knew tried to hide her chavvy accent… and then there was that boy…

His dark, infinite eyes that Donna wasn't quite sure what color they were. All she knew was that they seemed infinite… all of the kids here had those same eyes, but for some reason, Donna could tell that his were special. And she couldn't stop thinking about him.

He was the Black Sheep of the Family. Nobody exactly shunned him; he just chose to be alone. Donna was always like that… still, she made conversation and didn't act all pouty just because a touchy subject came up. She turned to her side, hiding under the blankets.

"Nico." She whispered his name, and suddenly warmth shot up her spine and hands. It was a good kind of warmth though. It was… _nice_.

Donna whispered his name one last time, and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mm… God, you're good at this." Kayla, as she heard this sentence fully became aware that she was in some stranger's bedroom, underneath some really hot guy she just met, and she was making out with him in her bra and underwear. Yup, nothing out of the ordinary at all!

"Well, I guess you just fire me up," replied Kayla naughtily. This boy was good too… she wondered how much experience he had had before he came to her.

It's not like they started making out or anything. From what Kayla understood, this would be a one-night stand and that was it. Kayla had gotten lost on her way from the bathroom, and threw open the door she thought was her bedroom when it turned out to be Luke's. He was sitting on his bed in his boxers, peeling off his socks. When he saw her blush, he winked at her.

"Hey. My name's Luke." And it sounded like _such _a cliché, but one thing certainly did lead to another!

"What's your name again?" Luke asked her, drawing kisses on her neck. Kayla snapped back to reality.

"Mm, Kayla," she said. Was she really going to third base with a guy who didn't even know her name? With that, she threw him off her and took deep, heavy breaths.

"What?" he asked her, eyes wide. Kayla knew that he didn't think he had done anything wrong… and if she was another girl, she would've said that he was doing everything _right_. But Kayla knew better.

"It's just… my father, I guess… he had a one-night stand with my mother. And that was it. I was born. And raised in a house where I stole night and day. I just… this can't happen." Kayla bit her lip from screaming on the inside. She wanted him so bad… but she couldn't. Not one fiber in her body could let her sleep with a guy who didn't know her first name.

"I get it." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Good night, Kayla." Luke flashed a quick smile.

"'Night, Luke." With that, she slipped on her sweats and cami, and slipped out the door.

* * *

Rachel giggled along with her new friends, Ember and Katie. They were really fun and sweet! Well, if you could call them _sweet_…

Ember was Asian with shoulder-length black hair with purple/violet streaks that glowed in the lights of the TARDIS, had golden skin, and infinite dark brown eyes that seemed to go on forever. She was sassy, intelligent, and a total tomboy, though Rachel could tell that she was musically talented and literary talented.

Katie was Mexitalian (Mexican-Italian) with long, chocolate-colored hair and brown eyes. She had skin the color of caramel because she said that she was a synchronized swimmer (whatever that was). Katie too, was tomboyish like Ember, but laughed more and would tell lengthy stories when awkward silence filled the room.

After another awkward silence, Ember suddenly cried, "Did you know every awkward silence a gay baby is born?" Katie and Rachel exchanged looks and then burst out laughing.

As Katie wiped a tear from her eye, she said, "But Em, people aren't _born gay_. It's a psychological state of mind." She nodded her head knowingly.

"Totally, I just heard that from Amelia at lunch a week ago," Ember smiled back. "People think they're born gay, but really, they just choose to be."

"I disagree," Rachel inputted. "People _can _be born gay. Just like you can be born Asian or Mexitalian." She cracked a smile.

"But you see, that's an outward appearance. Being Asian or Mexitalian runs in our blood and genes… gayness, however does not." Another thing about Ember and Katie—they were both very conservative. Rachel didn't mind, especially because where she was from was so liberal. "Liberalness", as Ember and Katie had called it, was normal in the UK.

"Ehmagawd, you know what's super freaky? Rach, you're how old? Like, fifteen? And we're frickin' seventeen! It's like, someone even if there's a two year age difference can still be the best of friends!" pointed out Katie.

"Or maybe that just means that we haven't matured yet," Ember laughed. Suddenly, a giant pound came at their door and the three teenage girls screamed bloody murder.

"Jesus, it's just me, Jack!" Jack threw open the door and stuck his head in. "Can you girls shut up? Jenny and I are trying to get some sleep!" with that he shut the door behind him and they heard his footsteps echo down the hallway.

Ember, Katie, and Rachel cast their eyes down at Katie's bed when Ember suddenly said, "Notice how he said 'Jenny and I'?" the girls cast looks of exasperation and shock, their jaws dropped, but a smile shined in their eyes. They burst out laughing to quiet down, and then to chatter again.

* * *

Elody stirred the coffee with her silver spoon, the holy scent rising up her nose.

"Hello." Elody almost dropped the mug as she spun around from her seat in the TARDIS to come face-to-face with Trey Smith. His glasses hung down his nose and he wore a shirt that had some kind of superhero on it and blue pants that had a bunch of red "S" on it. "Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to scare you."

Trey slipped into the seat next to her. "So, um, been a day, hasn't it? Figured out my dad isn't actually my dad, and have met all of my half-sisters and half-brothers." He intently looked at her. "Does that mean… we're related?"

Elody shook her head yes. "Though I see no resemblance." She winced at how rude that sounded. "Ooh, that was rude, wasn't it?"

He shrugged. "Eh. I've heard worse." Trey concentrated on her coffee, then at her emerald green eyes. "Wow." He gasped. "You're… you're…" Elody blushed and looked away.

"Good night, Trey." She stood up, walking out of the kitchen with angelic grace, leaving Trey to stare at the simmering mug that an angel's lips had once touched.

* * *

"Quite a day, huh?" Jenny looked Jack up and down.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Jack's voice trailed off as he stared at Jenny. "Don't you erm, wear pajamas?"

Jenny let out a laugh. "Nah, I don't sleep much. Guess it's a genetics thing." She analyzed her partner. He too, wasn't wearing pajamas, instead a black trench coat and the same outfit he had worn when they first met.

"Me neither." Silence fell between the two. Jenny fiddled with something on her hand and then whispered, "So."

"So."

"Whose Luke's mom?" she looked up at Jack's pained eyes and was sorry she had asked.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, I am. Her name's, uh… she has gorgeous black hair and icy blue eyes. She's not the most attractive woman I've ever met, but she's the bravest. She came from a normal life you see as a cop, not getting much action, but she's saved my life a thousand times… well, I can die so I guess it doesn't matter, but you get the point." Jack looked straight into Jenny's blue-green eyes and smiled.

She smiled back, and they stayed like that the rest of the night.

* * *

**Please review! :D Next chap will be by DisneyLover**


	8. Stimulation

**AN: Here is the next chapter, by none other than MOI, DisneyLover903! I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Think about this, if I owned Doctor Who, David Tennant would have never retired from the Doctor, and the new series would have premiered in the US before the UK. Now, is that true? Uh no.**

The group of teenagers awoke and walked into the kitchen groggily. None of them got much sleep. Last night they were all getting to know each other. Some were chatting, others were 'mingling' and Elody, well, she was on France's time so whoever she was talking to, she was wide awake. But now she was barely able to stay awake, for pulling an 'all nighter' was never aloud in the orphanage.

They all groaned as they sat down in clusters in the kitchen. Of course there were a few of them who were perky and awake. Well, Donna was awake, but not perky. She decided to actually sleep last night. Ember and Katie were bouncing off the walls, as usual. It was like they were on crack or something.

"Hey guys!" yelled an excited Katie. The loud noise startled Elody as she stared down at her coffee.

"How are you so perky all time?" asked Trey as he came up behind Elody. Ember was standing behind Katie, trying to get in on the conversation.

"Well, we really don't know." explained Katie.

"Yeah, it's kind of natural." said Ember.

"More like unatural." muttered out Trey. Elody let out a small giggle. Realizing that laughing at others was un-lady like, she silenced herself. As if they shared a mind, Ember and Katie saw something. Elody and Trey, they had some sort of connection, but they weren't sure what kind of connection.

"Come on, you feel better if you have a little energy!" said Katie, tapping Trey's face lightly as if it would wake him up.

"I don't think that is going to work," said Rachel from behind. "Maybe a little stimulant." She reached over to Elody's coffee pot. "May I?" she asked. Elody nodded politely. Rachel poured a little coffee into a cup, about the size of a Dixie cup, and brought it to Trey.

"Sorry, I don't drink coffee." he replied, gently pushing the coffee back to her.

"Who said you were drinking it?" asked Rachel. She lifted the cup so it was slightly above his head.

"Oh, no no no no no! I'm awake! I'm awake! Super cheery! La la la! Ooh who wants to run around the ship?! I know I do! Yay!" yelled Trey as he dodged the cup. Of course he was clumsy enough to have bumped into Rachel as he was trying to excape his coffee filled future. Rachel took the cup of coffee and brought it to her lips, but as Trey bumped into her, it spilled all over her shirt.

"Trey!" she complained.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" said Trey. He picked up a napkin and started to dab around the blob.

"That is super hot!" said Rachel. The coffee had seeped into her shirt, which happened to be a very light pink. So it was practically transparent.

"Rachel! Cover up!" warned Katie.

"Crud!" said Rachel, wrapping her arms around her chest. She left the kitchen as fast as her legs could carry her, pushing through the mob of teenagers. She stared at the ground and moved swiftly, avoiding everyone. But there is always that one person that can never be avoided.

"Hey baby." said a male voice that belonged to no other than Luke. "Why so wrapped up? If you had a bow you would be like a perfect present." he commented, tapping her arms.

"Not now Luke, I have to go change." said Rachel, rushing past him.

"You know I can help with that!" he yelled after her as he followed.

"Yeah right, your only good at undressing, not dressing." said Rachel as she hurried down the hall.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." he said. The 2 teenagers came up to the bedrooms and Rachel turned into hers, Luke followed. Before he made it comepletely in to the room, Rachel stopped him.

"In your dreams." said Rachel as she closed the door.

"In yours too!" yelled Luke through the door. Rachel smiled in her room. She couldn't help it. He was a player, and he had played her well. "I'll be waiting!"

***

Back in the kitchen, Donna was sitting next to Nico. They were sitting in silence, but a comfortable silence. Nico stared down at the table, he had nothing in front of him. He was thinking, about everything.

His mother, his sister, this strange girl sitting next to him. It was a lot to take in. He couldn't believe that as soon as he lost his sister he found 9 half brothers and sisters. It was some what comforting, not. He hated it. It was as if God was replacing his sister with all of these other losers.

Donna was thinking as well. She was thinking of her father, and how it was even possible that he had all of these other children. She felt betrayed, even though all of these children had happened long before he even met her mother. She was also thinking of the silent boy next to her. He never talked, except for those few words they exchanged last night before they went to their rooms.

Jenny had walked into the room full of teenagers, wide awake. She saw the clusters of teens all around the kitchen. She sighed heavily, thinking about what she had gotten herself into. She saw the pot of already made coffee and headed over there, awaiting the steamy drink. She poured herself a cup and drowned it in cream.

"Aww, you made it just the way I like it." said Jack as he came and took the mug from her hands.

"That is mine." she defended, snatching the drink back.

"Make me one?" asked Jack.

"You can yourself." said Jenny passing him the pot, cream, and a mug.

"Fine." he created his drink and stood beside her in an awkward silence. "Ok, now let's get down to business. When exactly do you think we will be landing?" asked Jack.

"I don't know, my TARDIS is not as fast as my dad's." said Jenny. "It could take days to arrive."

"I wish we could just save the Doctor and get rid of these kids, some of them are really annoying." said Jack, glaring at Trey.

"Now now, they aren't that bad. In fact I kinda like some of them. I can't believe that we just all came from the same man." said Jenny.

"Oh, believe it. Your not like them, are you?" he asked jokingly.

"Maybe, maybe not. I could be bouncing off the walls like those 2 teenagers." said Jenny.

"They aren't related to you." said Jack.

"Yeah, but I see myself in them, somehow." said Jenny.

"You Time Lords are so weird." said Jack as he took another sip of his coffee. The TARDIS shook violently. The teens braced themselves to the existing furniture. The shaking stopped and Katie and Ember stood up.

"We're here!" yelled Ember and Katie in their high fan girl like voices.

"Finally." muttered Jack.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Next chapter provided by BananaBabe903!**


	9. Revelation

**Here's the chap, written by BananaBabe903! :) It's short, but please read and review anyway! :D**

**Disclaimer: If we did, we would sooo make this an episode! :D**

* * *

"Where is exactly _'here_'?" Kayla demanded to know, appearing in the console room drying her tangly black hair with Rachel's peach-colored towel.

"Hey, is that _my towel_???" Rachel snatched her towel out of Kayla's hands. "That was a Christmas present from dad!"

Kayla smirked, rolling her eyes. "Dad got you a _towel _for Christmas? I got this!" Kayla dug something out of her pants pocket, handing it to Rachel. To Rachel, it looked like a drivers' license.

"Psychic paper," analyzed Jack, snatching it out of her hands. "And too young to have one, may I put!"

"Gawd, already with us kids and you sound like you're frickin' one hundred years old," Kayla scoffed. "Seriously? Chill."

"'Seriously? Like, chill'!" Jack mimicked her adolescence-like tone. The crowd burst out laughing until Trey pushed his way to the door.

"C'mon then! Let's go save dad!" he wasn't even the least bit sarcastic as he threw open the doors. "Oh my God!" Instead of an alien planet, all Trey saw was darkness. They were in what looked like a palace building. Inside, there was a giant glowing half-circle thingy and several people guarding it in white lab coats, yelling out things to their boss, a dark-skinned man in a business-like suit.

This was Trey's dream job.

"Who are you?" asked the African-English man. He turned to a bony-like man in a white lab coat who was typing ferociously away at a computer.

"I don't know, sir. It looks like they radiated into here almost like magic, they… they _materialized_." The bony white man looked deep in his eyes.

"I'm Trey!" he blurted out, excitedly. "And err, yeah…" he dropped his head at Jack's intense gaze.

Jack rolled his eyes. "We heard you have a mission, Mr. Joshua Naismith… to, make your daughter immortal?" he raised his eyebrows at the end of the sentence.

Jenny scrunched up her nose in disgust. "That's sick," she spat. "That's just _wrong._"

"Yeah, didn't you see _Twilight_? You don't want your daughter to be a pale sparkly vampire, do you?" Kayla added. All the kids except for Donna, Elody, and Nico burst out laughing.

"She could use some sparkle, though," Ember whispered to Katie, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "With that complexion at least." Katie smirked in reply.

"Where'd you hear that?" asked Mr. Naismith, ignoring Kayla and Ember's comments.

"Ohh… when you're from the future you tend to know these things," Jack informed, cocking an eyebrow.

"Why'd you cock your eyebrow?" Jenny whispered to him.

"It added effect," Jack replied, barely moving his lips.

"Yes, and what are you going to do about it?" Mr. Naismith smugly questioned. "All we need is a Lord of Time, and all is complete."

"Sir!" a balding man in a lab coat called out from behind a computer. Trey read his nametag as "John Wilmore". "From these readings, each of these, these, _kids _have Time Lord Genetics!" he exclaimed.

Mr. Naismith eyed them carefully. "Which one is related to ours?" he asked, not even turning his head to break the stare he shared with Captain Jack.

"_Ours_? What do you mean by 'ours'?" Jack demanded to know.

Mr. Naismith didn't respond, instead John Wilmore pointed directly to Nico.

"That one. The skinny, dirty one. The one covered in scabs. Nicolas Saxon," muttered John Wilmore, voice shaking.

"Wait, what makes Nico different from us?" demanded to know Donna. "I mean, we're all the same, minus Ember, Katie, and Luke, righ'?"

"Nico, what was your mother's name?" Jenny asked, turning to Nico.

"Her name… her name was L-Lucy," Nico croaked out, angrily. "That is, if she's still alive thanks to you lot!"

"Why didn't we realize it before?" Jack cried. "We only searched for _Time Lord Genetics_. It was a very broad idea. We wanted just the Doctor's kids… instead… Nico isn't son of the Doctor. He's the son of the Master."

"The Master?" cried Jenny. "Who in the world is 'the Master'?"

"An old friend of the Doctor's from Gallifrey," informed Mr. Naismith. "Turned rogue and evil afterward. We're going to use him. It was written in the prophecy. But now, we don't need the Master." He smiled evilly. "We already have his son."

* * *

**There's the chap! :) I know it's short, but please review anyway! DisneyLover will write the next one!**


	10. Opposition

**AN: Hey this is DisneyLover903! I really enjoyed writing and reading this chapter! (It adds effect if you use dramatic voices! ;D) Ok, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: In addition to BB's disclaimer, if we owned Doctor Who, this would be a 3 part season finale!**

* * *

"Talk about a cheesy moment." said Ember. Katie and Rachel shot her a glare that said, 'Not now Ember'. "Oh wait, serious moment." All of the other kids' minds were buzzing, Nico's especially. Finally, he wasn't really one of these losers, he was different. And his father, oh his father, was one of the most powerful man in the universe. Anger in him was replaced by revenge and excitement. He ran to Mr Naismith's side.

"Nico! What are you doing?!" asked Donna. She felt slightly betrayed, without knowing, she had grown to like him. His silence was intriguing and and their connection was strong. As if they were meant to be together.

Nico looked back at Donna and shot her a look of disgust. "Leaving you lot! All you have done has caused me trouble! You killed my sister, and made me leave my mother! Why would I want to be with you?!" He turned and grabbed John's waist. There was a gun. He picked it up and pointed to Donna. "Say one more word and I'll shoot."

"Nico," she whispered. Nico pulled back the trigger. A gunshot went off. Jack jumped in front of Donna, intercepting the bullet.

"That never get's any easier." said Jack as he fell to the ground, dying for the billionth time. Rachel, Trey, and Elody stood in shock. Luke and Kayla seemed unaffected for they had seen people die before, and Ember and Katie, well, they knew he was fine. Katie ran to Donna and stood in front of her.

"If you want to shoot Donna, you have to go through me too!" she yelled.

"The more the merrier," said Nico, as he fired he fired another shot. Katie closed her eyes, knowing what would happen next. The bullet went through her chest and she fell to the ground, next to Jack. Jenny stared at the 2 dead bodies on the floor. Jack gasped back to life and saw the body lying next to him.

He stared in shock as he said, "I miss a lot when I'm dead." Donna was not sure what to do next. Jenny stared at the young girl unconscious on the floor. A hot tear ran down her cheek, for the connection with this girl was impossibly strong, but she didn't know what it was. She felt as if her heart had been ripped into a million pieces. Katie took a giant breath and jumped back up. The hole in her chest had healed and she ran towards Nico. She grabbed the gun out of his hand and pointed it to his head.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" asked Nico. "You wouldn't kill an innocent little boy. You're too good." Katie's grip loosened slightly.

"Don't listen to him Katie! He's the son of the Master! He's a Saxon!" yelled Ember.

"I'm just a boy with a bad past, and a bad father. I got thrown into a bad situation, that's all. Nothing more. You're lucky. You have 2 parents that care for you,"he glance over to Jenny and Jack. They didn't understand why though. Then it clicked in Jenny's head, she was her mother. "and a life that I can only dream of, and you were going to end my life. And all because I have a bad past. Would you ever be able to live this down?" he said in a hypnotic voice.

"No," said Katie, as the gun fell to the floor.

"Oh, my God." whispered Jenny. She ran and hugged Katie from behind. "I don't know how, or when or why, but you're my daughter!" she said with tears in her eyes. "And you knew! That's why you hugged me when we picked you up!"

"Ok, ok, touching moment. But can we get back to the situation here?" asked Ember. Nico bent down and picked up the gun. He pointed it at Donna and shot, taking no hesitation. She fell to the ground.

"Donna!" yelled Rachel. Everybody stared in shock.

"Well don't just stand there!" yelled Elody. Everybody was more shocked at that than her death. "Katie, Luke, Jack, control Nico! And keep him from Mr. Naismith and John! Jenny, Ember, and Rachel, go back to the TARDIS and get me a warm towel! STAT!" she yelled. They all did as they were told and Trey came to her side.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Trey.

"I need you to do something more important than anything." said Elody.

"Anything." said Trey.

"Answer me this. I have been doing some reading from some old Timelord books I found in the TARDIS library. I read that half-timelords can give up their timelord energy and become completely human. I have a theory that if I give up my time lord energy, Donna can live. Is that true? I saw you in the library once." explained Elody. She checked Donna's pulse, thankfully it was still there.

"It's completely possible." said Trey. "I'm just not sure how I would be able to transfer any of my energy to her."

"It would be my energy." said Elody.

"No, I couldn't let you do that. You're too nice, and cool, and cute." said Trey. "I'm used to not being cool, I'll be fine."

"I want to though, you can't do this." said Elody.

"Too bad, it already started." said Trey. A pain started to grow in his gut, and he grasped it tightly. A bright light came out of his mouth. He blew it toward Donna and she breathed it in. She jolted back to life.

"What happened!?" she asked, looking around. Jenny returned with the towel and Ember and Rachel behind her.

"What did you do?" asked Ember, looking at the perfectly healthy Donna.

"Just had a little transfer." said Trey between coughs, and each one had a little burst of energy.

"Let go of me!" yelled Nico from across the room. Jack and Luke had him restrained and Katie had 2 guns pointing to Mr. Naismith and John's heads.

"Calm down Nico, we won't hurt you." said Katie.

"Says the women with the 2 guns in her hands!" snapped Nico.

"Oh, shut up." said Katie. She directed the 2 scientist towards the TARDIS. Jack and Luke followed with Nico.

"Hold on one minute." said a voice from behind them. "I think I have a say in punishing my son." Katie turned around to see one of her scariest childhood nightmares, the Master.

**

* * *

**

**AN: I hoped you liked it as much as I did! A quick shout out to my new friend XTimeGirlX! Hope to know you better! And good luck to BB for the next chap, hopefully the lead off is enough for her!**


	11. Position

**Hey, here's the chap written by BananaBabe! :) Please R&R!!! Oh, and I figured out what an "ice lollie" was today thanks to XTimeGirlX! :) This chap is dedicated to her!**

**PS, we're running out of "-ion" endings as chap names, so if you have any suggesTIONS (HEHE) please review and let us know!**

**This is also sort of a filler chapter, but it'll do! :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING... except for the dreams and nightmares. :)**

* * *

Donna stared at the new man, eyes welling with tears. She bit her lower lip to keep it all in. She barely heard the gasps of her family as she whispered his name.

"The Master." Donna had heard stories of the Master from her father when she was really little. Her mother had always stopped him when it got to the scary part, saying that if Donna woke up screaming in the middle of the night that'd be his fault. Donna tried to convince her mum that she wasn't the least bit afraid, but the terrified look in her dark, brown eyes said it all. And she was sure that the Master's own endless eyes could see right through her.

"You know my name," the Master said, smiling sinisterly. "You're the Doctor's kids, aye?" He turned his attention back to Nico.

Nico's face was paler than it usually was, and his skin looked sallow and gaunt. His mouth was dropped to the floor, and the dead look in his eyes showed Donna that he was tired, and that he was angry, confused, and scared all at the same time. That's about how she felt right now.

"Hello son," the Master said, outstretching his arms. After a few seconds when his hug wasn't returned, he dropped his arms.

"Don't call me that," muttered Nico, gritting his teeth. His hands balled into fists. "Don't call me your _son_."

"Let him go," the Master ordered.

"Oh yeah, says the insane, evil Time Lord," Ember shot back, rolling her eyes.

"I will hurt you if you don't," the Time Lord replied, cocking an eyebrow. "I am _very _hungry."

When Jack and Luke didn't let go, the Master jumped on John and devoured his flesh in a few bites. After a few grisly seconds, the Master wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stuck out his tongue, wiping it.

"He didn't taste too good raw," the Master moaned. He licked his lips. "Still hungry!"

"What are you doing?" cried Elody. "Shoot him now for goodness sake!" Ignoring her, Jack let go of Nico and urged Luke to do the same.

Still, Nico didn't move.

"Well?" the Master asked.

"Well _what_?" Nico spat, angrily. "You were never my father. And you never will be. Did you know what happened to Sam because of you? Huh? Did you ever suspect for one second what would happen to us rotting in that God damn cell???" Nico stepped towards the glowing machine.

"No, Nico, don't go in there!" cried Jack. "That's a really bad idea!"

"Nicolas, don't go in there. We can work this out. You, and me, and… we can get your mother. Yes, Nicolas, think of that! Your _mother_. And maybe, with this machine we could bring back your sister! We could be rulers of the universe! Us, as a family! Nicolas!" the Master looked like he was pleading. "Please Nicolas! Don't go in there!"

Nico stopped about two inches from the glowing portal and turned around. Donna saw an angry look in his eyes. "Mom told me stories of you. She told me how you promised her title of Queen of the Universe." Nico laughed angrily and evilly. His eyes glowed with red. "That's not gonna happen to me, _dad_." He spat the name. "Oh, and by the way…" he stuck one foot in the portal. "My name is Nico."

With that, Nico stepped in the portal and disappeared in a flash of light.

"We have to find him!" Rachel cried. Everyone stared at her. That was the first time she had spoken this whole scene. She blushed, looking down. "If we don't find him, who knows what he will do? That portal, is full of radiation. It could give him amazing abilities. Something could happen. Who knows, he could be another Master!" she looked up at the Master, and then quickly added, "Uh, no offense or anything."

"Blondie's right," Kayla agreed, stepping forward. She had slipped away when Rachel announced her testimony to grab leather motorcycle gloves. She slipped them on. "Either way, we have to find a way to do this. Now, we're all different. I have my skills of stealth, Jenny and Jack have their history of the Time Lords or whatnot, Rachel has her book smarts, Donna has her quiet leadership, Luke has his strength and seducing powers, Trey has his geekiness, and Elody has her… uhh… Frenchness. Together, we can find Nico and track him." She turned to Jack.

"Didn't you guys find us by tracking us with whatever you have? Tracking Time Lord DNA? And how is our dad gonna die? Doesn't he just regenerate?" when everyone was puzzled at her smartness, she blushed. "What? I can't study Time Lord Genealogy too?"

"I suppose we can find him again," Jack thought out loud. "But if he uses a Gene Cloak or one of those keys the Doctor made…"

"What key?" asked Trey. "Is it cool?" he was still huffing for breath from the Time Lord transfer. So much had happened in the past five minutes.

"Duh, it's cool," Jack said, mocking him. "It's called a perception filter. Last time I saw the Master, we used it to hide." He furrowed his brows at the Time Lord. "Jesus, I almost forgot you were there."

The Master gave a small wave. "Hello," he said, smiling brightly. "God, I feel like a newborn!"

"How did you come back?" Katie demanded to know. She put her hands on her hips. "You were, well, _dead_. Lucy shot you!"

The Master clasped his hands together. "Not quite, deary. My essence went in a ring. Quite brilliant, actually. Oh, and the dear old ladies from the prison cell where my family… was kept all those years helped bring me back to life. I rushed here as soon as I could," he explained. "The whole building exploded after Lucy tried killing me again. Oh those crazy ex-wives!" the Master smiled at the kids. "But of course, since your father hooked up with pretty much every companion, I can see where you little tots came from!" he patted Trey on the head. "Good ol' son of Martha Jones, aye? She saved the universe from me in one year. I tried to kill her, dammit but she outsmarted me."

He walked over to Rachel under the cautious eyes of Jack. The Master seemed to do as he pleased. "You're Rachel Tyler. Mum didn't live up to her potential, really. She was pregnant as she flew through the Time Vortex to the parallel world, and tried to admit it to your father on Bad Wolf Bay but couldn't. Just wasn't possible. She gave birth and then saw him again, and she got her own little happy Doctor. But he died from heart failure. Imagine that! _Heart failure_!" he cried, obviously ecstatic at the pain in Rachel's eyes. "You know, I liked this pairing best! After the Time War, your mum made him better! But then she left and tears came and that's when good ol' Trey came in!"

"Elody Poisson, daughter of Madame de Pompadour! When he stayed in her world for five hours of 'fast time', what do you suppose he did all those years in the 'slow time'? Got the King of France's mistress knocked up for sure, lemme tell you that!" Elody cast her eyes down in shame.

The Master moved on to Donna, inspecting her. It took him about ten seconds to realize who she was. "Donna Smith! You're the daughter of the frizzy-haired archaeologist! Dear God, if he only knew that she was his future wife! See, you're the most innocent one, because you had both parents growing up, even if both of them were at work most of the time! But still, lucky you!"

He stared at Ember and Katie. "You're not related to the Doctor. Oh, but you're Time Lord, definitely! Both of you! I can smell you!" the Master took a big sniff. "Yes, yes, you, Asian! You're daughter of…" he sniffed again. "Romana? Is that Romana's blood I smell? Yes???... wait for it… you're not even related to the Doctor! Oh, I know! I'm thick! I'm old and thick! You're Romana's sister's daughter! God, that took a breath, didn't it? Don't know about her, but I know that she never told your dad, and that she died going back to Gallifrey to fight in the Time War."

He turned his attention to Katie. "You're… hmm, your mother must come from a genetic processor… like… ooh, I would taste you if I could, but that'd be awkward, wouldn't it? OH, I know!" he jumped in the air. "You're the bitch of these two!" he pointed at Jenny and Jack. "It's a small world, ain't it?"

"Stop! You've pretty much explained everyone but me and Kayla. We get it. We know who we are," Luke demanded, angrily. "Just shut up!"

The Master's eyes softened when he saw Luke's anger, but then went back to his mocking tone. "Oh, you're the son of Jack! Never did see him, aye? Child-abandonment issues? Yeah, but I admire you, sonny, I really do! Glad you didn't end up like my bastard of a child, Nicolas… Nico. No, why are you with him though? He betrayed you! Never did you any good! Whose your mother? Was it… _Gwen_? Yeah, Gwen seems right…" his voice trailed off as he faced all of them.

"Poor, lonely children!" the Master licked his lips. "Poor, bony little children! You won't make a feast, but it'll be better than nothing!" he turned to Jack and Katie. "Wait, if I eat you, will your body repair in my stomach? That'd be amazing and uncomfortable all at the same time!" he grinned from ear-to-ear at them.

"So are you gonna help us?" asked Donna, amazed, disgusted, and bemused all at the same time. She sounded surprisingly confident, even though she knew that at any time this guy could eat her in tiny little pieces.

The Master smiled like the Cheshire Cat—or like a hungry vulture, Donna couldn't tell. "Sure, lovies! Let's go stop my son from destroying the universe!"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) virtual cookies will be given! Next chap by DisneyLover. **


	12. Acquisition

**AN: Well, here is another chapter by DisneyLover903! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it.**

"Wait, you're _helping _us?" asked Ember in suspicion.

"I thought we already established that." Said Kayla.

"Yeah, but it's just so weird. I never pictured myself working with the Doctor's enemy. I mean I traveled with him myself, the Doctor would never even think of considering,-"

"Yes he would." Said Donna. "You don't know him like I do."

"I understand he is your father," continued Ember. "but-"

"Yes, he is my father. As far as I am concerned, I think I would know what I am talking about." Pressed Donna. Ember decided to not argue with this chick, saying that she was just shot and that she had a very furious look on her face.

"Well, no point to argue, so let's get to it!" said the Master, in an awkwardly happy tune. He almost sounded like the Doctor. He looked around to the group of teenagers. "Well don't just stand there, move!" he commanded.

The group obeyed, but weren't quite sure what to do. Ember's mind started to buzz. A plan started to unfold. She sprinted into the TARDIS and returned with Kayla's cat suit.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" she asked as Ember threw it at her.

"Put it on," she commanded.

"Why? I'm not robbing anything at the moment." Replied Kayla.

"Just listen to the girl." pushed Katie. Kayla went into the TARDIS, annoyed. She hated it whenever they teamed up, they were unstoppable. Kayla stepped out seconds later in her cat suit.

"Katie, I need your Time Belt. The one you showed me at the Coffee House." commanded Ember.

"You had a time belt this whole time?" asked Jack as Katie took off the belt.

"Yeah, you gave it to me in the future, well past. Ugh, time paradouxes confuse me." complained Katie.

"Master, do you have a sonic, anything? Screwdriver, pen?" asked Ember.

"Yes," he pulled a sonic pen out of his back pocket and spun it out. He tossed it to Ember.

"Thank you." she said as she configured with the belt. After a few cut wires and adjustments, she looked at her work with pride. "There." she beamed.

"There what?" asked Trey, facsinated with her technology skills.

"It is now anti-radioactive." stated Ember in amazment.

"Uh, what?" asked Elody.

"Anybody who wears this belt can go into that," said Ember, pointing to the portal that Nico had stepped through. "radiation hole and come out undamaged." she explained.

"Well, there's only one. Who's going in?" asked Jenny.

"I picked a girl who is perfect for the job." Ember looked over to the girl in the cat suit. "Ready Kayla?"

"Do I get any say in this?" asked Kayla.

"No. Just listen to the girl, she knows what she's talking about." said Katie, pushing her toward's the portal. Ember tossed her the belt and she clipped it on Kayla's waist.

"Um, so you're just going to push me into a hole of radiation, without any help or communication?" she asked.

"Of course not, the belt has a built in communicator. It feeds straight to Jack's time hopper." explained Katie.

"So that's all I get? A catsuit? A bad fashion accesory? And my only communication is to a flasher?" she asked. "This is interesting."

"Basically, now go!" said Ember, pushing her to the portal. Kayla stared into it. After moments of contemplation, she closed her eyes and jumped right in.

Expecting to fall, she hit a hard surface immediately. She opened her eyes to see a dark room. The only light was coming from the portal she had just come from. There was nothing there, but then she heard a voice.

"Oy! Took you long enough to get here!" said a familiar voice. Well, it wasn't exactly familiar to her, but it seemed recognizable. She turned towards the voice to see another tall man in a trench coat. It was the Doctor. Kayla opened her communicator.

"Jack, we found him."

**AN: I hoped you liked it! Please review! Next chap by BananaBabe903!**


	13. Exploration

**Hey guys, it's BananaBabe! Sorry the update took so long-summer's been uber-hectic and then we had finals... anyway, please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: No matter what the dancing bananas in my head tell me, we do NOT own Doctor Who!... or do we? *duh duh duh!*  
**

* * *

In the dim lighting, Kayla couldn't see much except for a thin outline of the man—or, the Doctor, or… her _father_'s body. She noticed he had very good hair, and wore a long jacket—almost like a trench coat. _Great, not another flasher_, Kayla thought. She also noticed that he was very, very, very, _very_, very, very, tall.

The Doctor mozied on over to her and squinted, saying, "It's been thirty minutes, now my order is free." Kayla now saw his face—narrow, a big heck of a nose planted straight in the smack dab of his face, infinite eyes, thin lips, and a smile that stretched all the way to his ears.

"What?" was all Kayla could muster out of her mouth.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "Say, how'd you get into my TARDIS? A knock would've been nice. Wait… you _are _the pizza delivery person aren't you?" he scrutinized her carefully. "Have we met before?"

Kayla straightened herself up. "I'm Kayla de Souza. Umm, I believe you met my mum?" what was she supposed to do now? Those two wacky girls Ember and Katie didn't tell her what to do!

"Oh… Christina? How's she doing? Bloody brilliant, right?" Kayla had seen that smile before on her mother countless times—plastered, fake. The Doctor's eyes told the story though—he knew that if Christina went nowhere, that it'd be his fault. He was already suspicious of Kayla.

"Good, good…" Kayla clasped her hands together. She could feel the awkward. "So… I was wonderin'… oh! Have you seen a boy this tall? Dark hair, mystical eyes? Name rhymes with 'pico'?"

The Doctor shook his head no. "No… unless it was my pizza man. Speaking of which, how hard is it to find a blue box in the middle of the Sahara desert? _Really_!" The Doctor took a peek at his watch and then he said, "Hey… you wouldn't mind looking out those doors for me, just in case, y'know… I'm _not _in the Sahara desert?" he looked down bashfully.

Kayla walked over to the TARDIS doors from the captain's chair where the Doctor had been sitting and threw open the doors. A sudden blast of fog hit her like a ton of bricks. "Doctor?" she called over her shoulder. "We're not in Sahara anymore. We're in… I think London?" When Kayla turned her attention back to outside two thirteen-year old kids approached her.

"Excuse me, but my blockhead of a brother asked if the Doctor was there?" the redheaded girl shot her apparently twin brother a "don't be so ridiculous look" and rolled her eyes.

"Umm, yeah, he's workin' on something right now though," Kayla stuttered. How did these kids know about the Doctor?

"Ha! I told you so, Riv! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the boy stuck his tongue out at his sister. They were both about five feet tall, the girl a bit taller than the boy, and they had ginger hair and dark brown eyes with gold flecks.

"Are you his companion?" the boy pressed, practically jumping out of his skin with excitement.

Kayla let out a small laugh. "Hehe, _me_? No, no…" her voice trailed off and she pressed the time hopper to the communication setting.

"Who are you then?" queried the girl, River, squinting her eyes.

"I'm… I'm the pizza delivery person!" Kayla said, randomly. She mentally slapped herself, realizing that these kids would be smarter than she was at that age. Though she bet they didn't know how to nick anything yet.

River rolled her eyes again. _God that was getting annoying_. "I'm River Williams. This is my brother Octavian. Everyone calls him by his middle name—Vincent, but Vince for short. He hates his first name. Better than being named after a stupid flowing pond," she ranted. "Do you know how annoying it is when your mum's last name is Pond, and if it weren't for your dad you'd be 'River Pond'? I mean, didn't they think of that when they 'ad us?"

"Yeah…" Kayla said. She looked around. "Hey, where'd your brother go?"

The ginger shrugged. "I dunno. Prob'ly getting our mum. Y'know, she had an imaginary friend called the Doctor. Everyone in this dinky, boring town knows about him and how my mum was obsessed with him," she said. "But d'ya wanna know a secret?"

"What?" asked Kayla, just for the heck of it.

"He came back, nearly twelve years later. The Doctor came back, and everyone believed her, and they saved planet Earth. Well, at least that's what the town tells me—but everyone here treats me like a kid anyway," River said, kicking a rock with her teal Vans.

"Kayla, can you shut the TARDIS doors? It's getting drafty in here!" the Doctor shouted. River tried looking past Kayla into the TARDIS.

"Is someone in there? Mum and Dad said it was bigger on the inside—like, a whole different dimension or something. But I didn't believe them. Told them I was too big for fairytales. Is that him? Is that the Doctor?" asked River, eyes shining brightly.

Kayla knew what that feeling was like. Knowing that something you were told as a kid was actually real, and the mysteries of your life were solved all in one conversation… or one day for that matter. That reminded Kayla of why she was actually there.

"_Kayla? Kayla, are you there_?" Jack's voice buzzed from the time hopper. "_Did you find Nico_?"

"Who's that? Is that some sort of… space hopper?" River asked.

Kayla ignored River and spoke into the belt, "Hey, Jack. No Nico… but I found the Doctor… but he's still young. And I'll come back… wait, how _do _I come back?" she asked.

"_Don't worry, Kay. Ember and K-Katie are opening another portal as we speak. It'll open about five feet in front of you_," Jack's voice said. Kayla nodded her head and watched as a portal opened up, inches from the back of River's head. Kayla embraced her, knowing that what she was doing was risky, and let the portal envelope them and send them back to Master Land, with dangerous roller coasters and the never-ending merry-go-round.

* * *

**There it is! :) Hope u enjoyed! If you review, you get a virtual cookie! :) Next chap by DisneyLover903!**


End file.
